Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical component adjustment mechanisms and methods of use and manufacture.
Description of Related Art
A recent survey of mirror adjuster mechanisms showed that designs used in the past do not allow fully kinematic movement of the adjuster and mirror assembly when mounting and aligning optics in tactical hardware. Typically a non-kinematic mount for optical adjustment induces assembly stresses and creates operational and testing issues as the optical alignment moves over temperature and vibration extremes. Additionally, conventional mechanisms have a large profile height, such as jam nut/O-ring pre-load assemblies, use of nylon strips for locking, adjusters with no locking features, and flare locks. The present invention solves these deficiencies.